The Girl with the Wolves Eye
by ICreateWolf13
Summary: The Wolves Middle School has a new student, she doesnt seem normal nor do her friends or the people that arrived along with her.
1. The stranger

**This story is somewhat like wolves rain, only its about a gothic girl with a wolves eye, she stands out from the rest of the humans and is very special. This story has been on my mind since fourth grade! And i finaly found a way to share my stories! :D Enjoy! **

It was a silent snowy day in the neighbor hood and had begun to stir of life. A fourteen year old girl stepped out of her house to head up to the bus stop for school, she had a fair tan, long straight glossy black hair that went down to her lower back. She wore black glasses and black shoes with neon green laces. She had black skinny jeans on and a black shirt with a white logo on the front. The logo was a wolf on a rock howling at the moon. This girl was obsessed with wolves and was more of a tomboy than a girl. She never put on makeup and never wore dresses or skirts. She had large brown hersheys chocolate eyes and usually had a stylish hat was walking out of her house with her binder held close to her chest when she heard her name. Abbie! Come on! First day of seventh grade here we come! Abbie looked over to her friend but didnt have time to speak for she had grabbed her arm and began to pull her quickly towards the bustop.

Wait! Toni why are you so excited? she asked her friend. Everyone is waiting for you! They havnt seen you since school got out last year. she told her. Wow.. does everyone really miss me that much? Abbie asked her. Yes! now come on! Toni was about a foot shorter than abbie and had milky blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark blue color and she had very light skin. She had on the same shirt but was wearing bright orange shoes and neon blue pants. She likes to wear bright neon colors. The two girls rounded the corner quickly and before she knew it a short girl pounced on her almost knocking her over. Abbie! I missed you! she screamed. Agh! Sammy! You smell like pickles! Abbie hated pickles and Sam often teased her and blew in her face, Sammy is about two feet shorter than abbie. Sammy dyes her hair alot, often red or yellow or something bright. she often wears fuzzy bear hats with ears and paws. She doesnt care what she wears as long as shes wearing something. She wears contacts alot, so no one really knows the color of her eyes.

*Whump* Abbie was suddenly squeezed and lifted into the air in a big hug. She put her down. Jeese you guys, i wasnt in Bullhead for that long. The girls name was Zoey, she was three feet taller than abbie and was two times as wide, she wasnt fat, just a big girl. Zoey has dark brown hair that goes down past her shoulders, she had brown eyes like abbie and wore designed pants, like spots or cheetah markings. Squeeling was heard from down the street. ABBIE! Abbie looked past zoe to see Fae sprinting at her with spread out arms. Oof! Fae crashed into her with a huge squeezing hug. Fae.. Your squeezing me in two! she said in a joking tone. Fae let go of her. Abbie you look different. she said. Abbie looked confused. Maybe its because you missed me. she replied. Of course i did! How couldnt i! she screamed in a happy voice. Fae had short blonde hair, it was so light it almost looked white, her eyes were a light yellow color. She always had something pink on. The boys had stayed sitting at the bus stop on the rocks, they werent as hyper as Abbie and her friends.

A boy that abbie and her friends actually hung out with came over to greet her as well. His name was Jack, he had messy brown hair that he always used gel on to keep it spiked up, the tips of his hair were usually dyed but the rest stayed his natural color, his tips were white. He only wore loose bottoms, ones that dont tighten around his legs and a shirt thats usually one or two sizes larger than his size. It made him look like some sort of gangster. Hey Abbie, long time no see. he said to her. They bumped knuckles and hugged. It was commen for knuckle bumping in her school, so she just kinda went along with it. The group of friends walked to the bus stop. Two boys who were sitting brole out in a fight over something one of them had said and began to beat eachother down. Abbie groaned angrily. Are Aaron and Scott still fighting? After all they have had to deal with? Yeah, they just cant seem to learn from your teachings, but they dont know your here yet, why dont you go give them a little scare? Fae said with a devilish grin on her face. Yeah, i might as well.

Abbie handed her stuff to Zoey. Can you watch these? Sure! she said. Abbies friends walked over to the corner of the bus stop and sat down to watch the show. Abbie blew some hair out of her face as she walked up to the boys. They hadnt noticed her. She stood there with her arms crossed as they continued to fight. Ahem! She sounded. They froze in place and stared at her with open jaws. Fae giggled. Oh boy their in for trouble! she said quietly. Aaron and Scott scrambled to stand side by side like soldiers. U..um, hi Abbie. Scott stuttered. Whats up boys? she said sarcasticaly. Uh, we were um.. Never mind, you can do your thing now. he said not having an excuse. Abbie reached up to their ears for they were a couple feet taller than her. She grabbed their ears and yanked their heads together making a clonk sound and then walking away.

Alright Aaron, help me get our earings unstuck. No one had any idea how she did it, but she manages to get their earings stuck together when she punishes them. Abbie walked over to the chair shaped rock and sat down. Fae burst out laughing at the two boys trying to get unstuck. I dont know how you do it Abbie but this is funny as hell! she told her. Although it would be funnier if it were their tongue rings! Toni slapped the back of her head in a playful way. Thats sick! Sometimes i wonder what goes through your head. she said. Alot of stuff Toni, alot of stuff. Fae replied. Sammy sighed loudly. When is the bus supposed to get here again? Not until seven fifteen. Toni told her.

Suddenly loud growling was heard. Everyone turned to see a HUGE black dog, she had a red collor with black spikes around i,. She was baring her fangs and drooling. Next to the dog was a girl, she was about as tall as sammy, which was about five feet tall. She was pale and had white hair, like not blonde, pure white, the tips were neon green. Her right eye Was neon green, her left eye was covered with her hair, so it was blocked off. She was wearing black skinny jeans that were ripped at the bottom as if she were fighting a large dog, Black boots with neon green blood splatters on the front and a black shirt that had a neon green biohazard sign on the front on the back was a name. _Venir!_ the girl said to the dog. The dog stopped what she was doing and followed the girl to the other side of where the others were waiting, but she did not take her eyes off of them. Zoey spoke. Ryuu? Fae looked at her. What are you trying to do? Speak her language? No, thats written on the back of her shirt. Sammy replied. Maybe its her name.


	2. Stalking the Freak

**Ok, all the characters in the first chapter are actually me and the people at my bus stop, i just changed their names and looks. HINT: IM ABBIE. And yes, i really do kinda rule the bus stop, i stop fights and all but i dont stick peoples peircing together, thats just messed up. Enjoy:)**

Everyone stared at the girl and dog as they walked away, Scott and Aaron still stuck in their earlock, started to walk away from her. The dog quickly spun around and started barking visiously, Aaron and Scott screamed and took off running towards the group. _No! Malo El Perro! _The dog stopped and lay down on the ground still watching the group. What language is she speaking? Jack asked. Shes speaking spanish. Abbie answered. Abbie had been taking classes in spanish and knew up to half the words. Hey, theres the bus. Toni said. Everyone gathered up their stuff and began towards the bus going AROUND the dog. Ir Le Casa _La Sombra._ Ryuu said. The dog stood up and began to walk away back down the street they came from. What did she say? Sammy asked. Hold on. A couple minutes passed and she spoke up again. Go Home Shade. Her dogs name is shade? Toni asked. It fits perfectly! Zoey rolled her eyes and shoved sammy onto the bus. Abbie took one last glance at the dog and swallowed her breath. _**Shades eyes were glowing! **_She rubbed her eyes and looked again, Shade was still standing at the end of the street but her eyes were not glowing.

On the bus Ryuu had sat in the front seat on the right side of the bus. Everyone else scooted over to the left. Scott and Aaron were all the way in the back still trying to get their earing apart. Aaron growled. Jeese, Abbie scares the hell out of me. Scott laughed. And those words came out of someone four times her size Aaron got their ears seperated finaly, and punched Scott in the arm. Not funny! he sneered. And what about the new chick? Do you think shes going to be any better? Scott gave the girl a glance and looked at Aaron. Someones in love! he joked making kissy lips at Aaron. Aaron blushed and shoved his face away. So what if i do? he replied looking away from him. Up at the front of the bus Abbie and her friends were sitting on the top of the seats for the busdriver didnt mind as long as they didnt fall or get hurt. Abbie and the group were talking about all the great times they had had together. The bus stopped and the door opened. Hey whats up noah!? Jack hollered over to him. The two bumped knuckles and sat side by side. Noah had straight black mop hair that went past his nose, it looked as if he wasnt able to see. He was wearing blue basketball shorts and the school shirt that everyone had to wear. He had black sandals on.

Noah was sitting on the back of the seat behind Abbies seat along with Zoey, he tapped Abbie on the shoulder. She looked at him. Whos snow white over here? he said in a mocking voice. Abbie poked him in the chest and made him fall back in his seat. Knock it off! Her name is Ryuu and shes new here! If you do anything to tick her off, youll be dealing with me! Fae and Sammy teamed up with Abbie. And believe me when i say this, but the stuff she will do to you will hurt, alot. Fae whispered to him. Sammy gave him a look that told him she'll join in the beating if needed. Dont worry, i wont do anything to annoy her... on purpose. he replied rudely. Abbie went to stop him but it was to late. He was sitting next to her, she hadnt noticed until he tapped her shoulder. She spun around baring what looked like fangs. He shot out of the seat back into his and stared at her. _Quedarse Fuera El Trapeador Dirigido El Monstruo!_ She growled. Abbie, i know you can speak some spanish, what did she say? he whispered to her. She said "Stay Away Mop Headed Freak." Sammy burst out laughing. Ive been waiting for two years to say that! She hasnt even met you yet and already insulted you! Noah mumbled to himself while getting up to sit back on the seat and looked at ryuu who was staring at sammy with a small smile. He couldve swore he saw fangs on that strange girl.

Not many people rode bus number three so only that group of people got off. We should follow Ryuu home and spy on her, wouldnt that be fun? Scott whispered to Aaron with a snicker. Aaron looked around him to make sure no one would be able to hear. Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. Noah caught up to them. Hey guys, do you sense something strange in that new girl? They looked at him. They told him about what they were planning to do and he joined in. Ryuu walked through the hallway to her new school and began to her first class. Two big bulks blocked her path, she stopped walking and looked up at them, they were like nine feet tall! _Perdon._ She said quietly. They both looked down at the girl and then eatchother. Hear that Josh? She wants us to move! one said in a british accent. Josh burst out laughing. Aint gonna happen Jim! He looked up and started laughing. Ryuu's eyes began to glow. Jim wiped the smile off his face and backed away. Josh continued laughing. Abbies mouth dropped at what she saw. Joshs face yanked down towards ryuu, and fear form on his face. She let go of him and he flew back into the lockers. _Tratar de que vaz yo la voluntad comer tu vivo! _Abbies mouth dropped even more and a frown formed on her face, then she smiled. You dont want to know what she said. Abbie told them with a small laugh.

_**Did you see what she did! She just looked him in the eyes and caused fear to run down his spine! Aaron yelled. He looked back at scott and noah who were staring out the glass doors. He followed their gaze. His heart stopped and a lump formed in his throat. There she was, shade was standing right there outside the door glaring at them. She raised her head in a long angry howl. **_Aaron! scott screamed in his face. Aaron looked back at the door and saw nothing. He looked at the two. Did you see what she just did? scott asked him. Yeah, creepy. A shiver ran down his spine at the vision he just saw. *Ring* The alarm bell for them all to be in class went off. The three seperated and rushed to class. The day had gone by slowly for the group. The teachers were all just going through the rules and stuff everyone already knows. Except in the class ryuu had. Time didnt even seem to move for the students in the class with her, for they all feared her. She was the first in the classroom, and everyone saw her and took seats as far away from her as possible. Except for Abbie, she liked her, plus the office gave them both all the same classes together so she could translate.

Abbie noticed Ryuu didnt speak much, and when she, did it was either to her dog or a threat to someone who annoyed her. The bell rang for lunch and everyone packed up their stuff and rushed out of the classroom. Ryuu sat their looking at her desk. Abbie was still gathering her stuff and didnt notice. The Science teacher, Ms. Lora went over to her desk and asked. Sweetie are you okay? Abbie translated that and Ryuu nodded her head. Ryuu got up and picked up her stuff. Abbie told her to follow her in spanish so she could show her to the lunch room. When they got there, Ryuu went straight over to an empty table while Abbie and her friends bought lunch. Abbie looked over to her with no lunch and felt bad and bought two. She placed the second tray in front of her. Ryuu looked up at her with a face that was confused. Abbie told her to eat it. Ryuu smiled and thanked her. _Gracias La Abadia. _She smiled back at her and began to eat her food and talk to everyone happily.

The end of the day was arriving and the two head for their Gym class, which they had last. Abbie noticed she seemed quite interested in gym. The girls couch was Mrs. Tatalotech but she allows us to call her Mrs. T for short. The boys couch was Mr. Looch, most of the boys got sent to the office for calling him _**Mr. Mooch**_. But, what do you expect, their boys. The bell rang for the end of school and everyone rushed out side to the busses and bikes. Abbie walked with her to the right bus and got on. Ryuu sat in the same seat alone just like that morning while everyone avoided her. The bus arrived at Noahs bustop, he got off. But when the busdriver wasnt looking he ran to the back window where Aaron and scott were sitting and climbed up the side, The two helped him in before the busdriver could see. Scott gave noah his hoodie so he wouldnt be detected while getting off. They arrived and they all got off. The three stalkers stood at the corner waiting for enough distance between them and Ryuu. They quickly hid behing a bush noting that Shade was there. She saw them and began to bark visiously. Ryuu told her to follow and walked off. They got out of their hiding spots and followed.

**I Found the perfect song for Ryuu! It so fits her! Here are the lyrics!**

_**Stand my Ground by Evenesence**_

**I can see  
When you stay low nothing happens  
Does it feel right?**

Late at night  
Things I thought I put behind me  
Haunt my mind

I just know there's no escape  
Now once it sets it's eyes on you  
But I won't run,  
Have to stare it in the eye

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I've got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand my ground

It's all around  
Getting stronger, coming closer  
Into my world

I can feel  
That it's time for me to face it  
Can I take it?

Though this might just be the ending  
Of the life I held so dear  
But I won't run,  
There's no turning back from here

All I know for sure is I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground

Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in)  
I won't deny (I won't deny)  
no more denying, I've got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
no more denying, I've got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will  
stand my ground


	3. Discovering Secrets

**Alrighty, hello my fellow fanficcers! im going to try and add a bit of comedy in this story! But beware not all the funny stuff i write will be funny to YOU!**

The three boys trailed close behind her, keeping a close eye on Shade, she seems to hear the smallest sounds. They watched as Ryuu turned into an abandoned two story house and go iside. Aaron stopped. What? Is that where she lives? Scott walked up to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. The future home of your half werewolf family! he yelled happily. Aaron froze. W..werewolf? Oh yeah, i didnt tell Aaron about what i saw did i? noah said with a serious look. Aaron gave them a frightened look. Saw what?! Okay, Aaron your not going to beleive me, but i went to sit next to her and say hi on the bus this morning, she spun around and growled at me with fangs! Aaron stood there expresionless, then he smiled. He stood up straight and crossed his arms. Your trying to scare me arent you? The two boys still stood there with the same looks on their faces. Your k..kidding right? Noah shook his head. They heard crashing in the house and went to the window silently. What they saw they couldnt beleive.

Bones. Bones of every possible creature in the neighborhood spread all over the floor. They heard sobbing in another room and darted to another window. They all peeked in to see Ryuu curled up on the floor in an empty room, there were mirrors surounding her except in front of the door. The door slid open and a girl with long black hair with red streaks stepped in, she was dressed intirely black, her shirt had a red skull on the front. She walked over to Ryuu, she was about the same age and hight of her. _Que quieres? _Ryuu asked. Why are you crying Ryuu? the girl asked sadly. _Mi la mitad espiritu.._ Ryuu replied sitting up. Noah was writing the spanish conversation for Abbie to translate. Your animal spirit is fine. The girl assured. The boys looked at eachother and back into the window. Ryuu stood up and walked over to a mirror and looked at herself sadly. Aaron fainted. There in the reflection was a white wolf with a black underbelly, neon green eyes black ears, neon green single stripe on each leg and neon green tail tip.

The wolf reflection snarled and looked away, shutting her eyes tight. Ryuu turned around angrily. _Como era yo nacido coneste?! _She screamed lifting up her bangs, there on her face, was a wolves eye... same color as the other. Scott fainted. Noah looked in again seeing Shade and Ryuu wolf form standing there. He heard a voice come from shade but her mouth didnt move. _How would you like to go hunting for cats? I would like that. Ryuu replied. _Noah looked down at scott and Aaron angrily. I thought only girls fainted. _What was that about girls?_ He spun around and backed into the wall. Ahh! he screamed startled. Shade was standing there human form face to face with him. Ryuu was behind her still in wolf form.

_You know, you have such a cute face and such sweet friends. she said. _He shuttered in fright. Scott and Aaron stood up dizzily and screamed running off, they stopped at the end of the street waiting for noah, but he was pinned. _Such a shame theyll end up finding your dead body with no face! _Shade growled out baring her vampire like fangs. _Dont you agree Ryuu? _she said lookin back at her. Ryuu growled in an agreeing tone. Agh! Noah screamed in pain as shade dug her teeth into his shoulder and ripped a huge gash down his arm. He kicked her away and started to run. Aaron and Scott hurried back to him to help him away from their. They helped drag him away.

_Hmm.. fleeing prey, thats how i like them! _Ryuu and shade howled in agreement and sped down the road after them. Aaron looked back at them. Ooh.. their gaining! Go to Abbies house its closest! Noah looked behind them and screamed. Hurry! Scott picked up a large stick and stopped behind his friends to slow them down. Shade lept into the air and opened her jaws wide. Noah watched in horror as scott fell to the ground. Shade was ontop on him, her mouth clamped down on the stick pushing down trying to slam it into his neck to choke him. Aaron led noah inside abbies house and ran back outside with her bow and quiver. Ryuu lept at him unexpectedly from the side and closed her jaws onto his leg. He squeeled in pain as his lag was nearly tore off. Aaron hit ryuu on the head as hard as he could with the center of the bow. She yiped and gave him enough time to fire an arrow at shade.

Her mouth release the stick and she fell limp onto scotts struggling body. He used the stick to shove her off and stand up. Scott went to drive the stick into her throat when ryuu lept at him from the side and clamped down onto his side. She started to drag him to pull at the flesh but let go as shade stood up and ran off with a slight limp and to the arrow struck her front leg. Ryuu glanced back at them. The boy laying limp in the middle of the road, the other trying to stay standing. She let out a long howl as she disapeared around the corner. Scott let his head fall to the ground and Aarong fell to the ground next to him and both their worlds went black. Aaron awoke in a bed. He looked at the ceiling knowing it wasnt his. thinking to himself,_ Thank god that was just a dream. _But he looked to his right to see scott in a bed next to him in bandages, he looked the to the other side to see abbie sitting there. She began to dab his head with a wet cloth. Well your finaly awake, we dont have school today it snowed alot outside. Aaron sat up. T..that wasnt a d..dream? Nope.

**Psh... no, shes not a wolf, she is a halfbreed. Geneticaly formed in a science lab. Oops... spoiler. hope you enjoyed this chapter, it may seem like its almost done, but beleive me, ALOT MORE CHAPTERS APROACH! B)**


	4. Meeting the Sibling

**Okay, the last chapter had a fight scene and I suck at those, so im sorry. Enjoy chapter 4! :)**

Aaron fell back down on his back. I..if that wasnt a dream then what we just saw was real? Noah gave him a startled sad look. Yeah, it was all real. What are you guys talking about? Abbie asked getting annoyed. Aaron looked at her and explained all they had gone through. Abbie looked at them with a face that showed them she didnt believe him. Yeah, I know abbie, its really hard to believe but its true, we didnt believe it our selves. Noah said. Scott woke up and sat up knowing they were in abbies house. Are they gone? He asked with a grunt. Aaron looked over at him. Well, theyre gone but theyre still in the neighborhood. Scott sighed. Did you tell abbie about them? Yeah, but she doesnt believe it. Noah said. Why would I? Shape shifters and skin walkers are myths! Its impossible to do! Noah remembered the paper he had written their conversation on and took it out. Here abbie, translate this. She translated the conversation and gave it back to them. Noah looked it over.

Wait wait... No, their not shape shifters or skin walkers. They have two different spirits in their body. Abbie looked at him. Okay, well you guys are all bandaged up, now get out of here and go home. And stop all this nonsense! Scott gave her a sad look and stood up carefully. Noah walked over to the crutches that abbies mother had given them and gave them to Aaron. Aaron grasped them and stood up walking out of the house with the other two. I knew she wouldnt believe us! Scott screamed. Shes formed a bond with her and is now defending her! Great! How do we get proof?! Scott! Calm down! We'll find a way. Aaron hollered at him. Noah stuck out his hand to stop them. A dark grey dog with a white underbelly and neon green tail tip was standing at the end of the street.

She lowered her head to look at them. Aaron looked over to noah. Do you think shes with Ryuu? He whispered. Yeah, sure looks like it. The boys flinched when she lifted her head to howl. She turned away from them and walked down the street. Wait, we need to follow her. Aaron insisted. What? Are you crazy?! Scott asked him. After what just happened?! This dog isn't like them. He snapped back. Im not going anywhere near a dog that looks like them! Noah said. Fine, if you wont then I will! Aaron shot down the street quickly and around the corner. No! Aaron come back! Scott called after him. Hes gonna get killed! We have to do something! Noah grabbed his shoulder to calm him down. Just let him go, he'll get lucky. Scott stayed silent not knowing what to do.

Aaron stopped running and began to walk after the dog. He saw her turn into an alley and caught up. Wha?! He let out a confused cry when nothing was there. Aaron walked into the alley to look for holes or cracks or something she couldve used to get away. He found nothing. There were no areas she couldve used to escape. He went to turn around but was shoved to the ground. He fell on his chest and a foot was pressed to his back. H..hey! What are you doing?! Who are you?! Aaron screamed. He was turned over on his back but the foot replaced its spot. He was expecting to see shade, but there was a guy, he had long hair but it was gel spiked in every direction. He had seven blue piercing in his left ear and two on the right. His eyes had no whites or color, they were pure black. He was wearing a grey shirt and large black pants with several different pockets.

The guy lifted his foot off his chest and yanked him up shoving him into the wall. He pulled out a knife, with a sudden flash the dog fell from the roof and landed on him making him drop the knife. She bit into his neck and was pushed off. Aaron saw the guy form into a grey dog with a black patch on his right side. He snarled at her with razor fangs and charged. She lept to the side and bounced off the wall to the other then to him cutting a huge gash into his side. He spun around to her, she was standing in front of Aaron in a defensive stance. Stay out of this! His voice flew from his mouth with no movement. Why should I! Hes just like us! She shot back. Hes a human! They are the reason we are like this! He snapped his fangs at him. So are we! She screamed.

Two more dogs flew from the roof. One was pure brown, he was three times the size of the other two, and the other looked more like a collie and a wolf, he was black and white patched. She growled at him. We are all the same. His stance changed from attack to casual and switched to his human form. Ill be back for you three, including him! Aaron flinched at what he said. The three wolves in front of him charged forward but were to late as he lept on the roof of the building they were next to. Aaron was breathing hard as he was trying to calm down. They turned around and walked towards him and stopped two feet away from him. He began to feel light headed. Oh no, someone catch him before he... *thump*.. never mind. Noah was sitting down on the side of the road and scott was pacing back and forth carefully with his crutches glancing down the street. Whats taking him so long? Noah stood up and grabbed him to hold him still. Dude, calm down, hes gonna be fine.

Wah! Look out! Scott screamed. Noah turned around. The she wolf was trotting towards them. Noah stood still while scott held out one of his crutches out like a weapon. She froze in place knowing they didnt want her any closer. She took a couple steps back and dropped something from her mouth to the ground, then she walked to the end of the street and sat down staring at them. Noah went over to what she dropped. His eyes widened. Scott! Its Aarons hat! Comon we have to go get him! The two boys ran to the end of the street, the she wolf stood up and began to lead the way. She turned the street and ran down to the alley. They caught up and found Aaron curled against the wall at the end of the alley. The other two dogs were laying at his sides. When they saw them approaching they jumped up and began growling viciously. The two boys stopped. Enough! A voice from behind them shouted. They turned to see the dog walking past them. You know the lines! Humans are not enemies! She growled at them. Scotts mouth dropped open. He glared at the dog who just spoke to the other two.

Noah and scott began to approach Aarons body as the dogs stopped growling at them. The large dog formed into his human form. He had a dark brown buzz cut and had a large scar going down his eye, he was about eight feet tall and had bluish green eyes. He crossed his arms and made a low growling noise at them. The she wolf formed into her human body. She had black curly hair and white eyes. Sorry about that, this is Dan. She said as she pointed to the big dude. And this is Carlos. Carlos formed into human. He was really thin and had short black hair, he was Mexican but looked more Italian. His eyes were brown and he was about six feet tall. Hey, whats up? Carlos asked. Uhh.. Whats going on? Your wolves. Noah said. No, were not wolves, were human but have wolf spirit mixed with our own. Im sorry, my name is Page. She shook hands with them. Page turned to Dan and Carlos. Alright guys, comon lets get this kid away from here. Dan switched to wolf form and lifted Aaron onto his back. Carlos strapped him onto dan so he wouldnt fall. Page turned to the boys who were still staring in disbelief. Well are you going to show us where to go or are we gonna take him to our pack? She asked.

Your pack? Scott asked finding that there was more. Yes our pack, our alpha wont be happy to see him though so I suggest we go to your home. Page and carlos turned wolf and approached them. Lets go, you have no need to show the way, we've been watching you. Scott swallowed. The three dogs began to run and shot down their street. N..no! Hey come back! Noah screamed after them. Scott looked at him. We cant trust them! Remember what happened last time?! Noah asked. Come on, these guys are different. Scott answered. Back at scotts house, the wolves had humaned themselves and entered the back door knowing it was always unlocked. The two boys caught up and went up to scotts room where they put Aaron.


	5. New Relationships

**Hmm... whether to trust them or not.. a mystery which may be revealed in this chapter. Enjoy:)**

Aaron woke with two familiar faces hovering above him. Scott looked down at Aaron along with noah. Is he going to be okay? Nothing bad happened to him right? Noah asked. Page looked over to them from where she was standing. Yes, he will be fine, he only passed out from fright. She told him. Howling was heard from a distance. Dan and carlos, who were in wolf forms, howled to the roof along with the other and rushed down stairs. Whats going on? Where are they going? Scott asked standing up. The alpha is calling the pack, we have to go, we will be back though. She shifted and shot downstairs. Aaron shot up aware that there was a wolf in the room. Aaron, stay here, were gonna be right back. Aaron lay back down and relaxed a bit knowing they were there but soon fell asleep.

Noah and scott went down the stairs finding the door wide open. They looked out the window to see wolves of all shapes and sizes running down the street. Dude, look at all the wolves, they are like everywhere. Noah said. Once all the wolves were down the street, the two boys left the house and followed them. They turned the corner to see the last of the dogs entering ryuus house. Do you think ryuu or shade is the alpha? Scott asked. Noah looked at him. I kinda dont wanna find out. He replied. The two boys approached the window cautiously knowing what had happened the last couple times they spied. They peeked in and saw groups of wolves sitting on the ground. Noah glanced at the wall under the window seeing his blood._** You have such a cute face and such sweet friends, such a shame theyll find your dead body with no face! **_That memory shot a shiver through his body.

Ryuu stepped into the room as her wolf form, along with shade and page. _Page is with ryuu?! _Scott thought. Noah had brought his spanish translator with him so they wouldnt be murdered by abbie for spying. _**Todo tu tener to el trabajo. **_Ryuu announced. _**La Pagina no hacer su el trabajo, en lugar de ella hice el opuesto y ayudar el humano! **_All the wolves started growling and snapping their jaws, while page stood low, tail in between her legs and ears down. Ryuu turned over to page growling. _**La Pagina es expulsar! **_All the wolves in the building stood up and prepared for a battle. Page got lower than she already was. One of the wolves, brown and black spotted lept in the air towards her with open jaws. In a flash dan and carlos were in front of her, dan had the wolves throat caught in his jaws and was leaking blood.

He dropped the dogs dead body and turned to ryuu and shade who were facing them growling angrily. Shade had almost no use of her front leg due to the battle that had happened the day before. Get out of my way! She screamed to him. He just responded with a loud snarl. _**Very well.. youve made your choice.. the bad one! **_She screamed leaping at him. He raised his front legs and shoved her down to the ground before she had a chance to even land on him, he clamped his jaws down tights on her throat. The grey dog with the black patch that had attacked Aaron earlier charged at his side and clamped onto his throat while two more white wolves lept onto his back and started ripping at his flesh.

Carlos smashed into the grey dogs side shoving him away from dan and fought the other two off him. The grey dog known as Jeremy got up from where he was knocked down and shot towards carlos grabbing his back leg with his mouth and started to pull at the skin and bone that was their, due to how skinny carlos was he barely had any meat. Carlos let out a yelp of pain as his leg was being ripped off. Page jumped onto jeremy and ripped at his throat causing him to let go of carlos in a loud howling scream. Dan let go of shade knowing they had to leave quickly otherwise die where they stand. He grabbed at the tuff of loose skin on carlos's neck and carefully picked him up running out of the building with page.

Scott and noah ducked down under the window as the three ran out along with a tan wolf. Okay, lets get out of here before they catch us again. Noah said quietly. Too late. The entire group of wolves were standing in front of them growling loudly. _Get them! _Shade commanded. All the beasts charged at them, but the two had began to run away. Noah looked back and gasped. Their gaining! We need to run faster! The two boys ran down the street along with them close behind. Scott entered the house quickly slamming the door after noah had gotten inside. They were both panting loudly and crouched over with their hands on their knees. Aaron ran down the stairs, about halfway down, he tripped over his shoes and flew to the bottom crashing to the wall. Agh.. thats gonna leave a mark. He groaned. Guys what happened?! He asked getting up. Noah and scott explained what had happened from when they found him in the alley to now. Aaron looked to the ground rubbing the back of his neck. Out of all the people who couldve discovered them it had to be us! He mumbled to himself.

H..hey be.. OWW! Be careful! Screamed carlos as dan was patching up his leg. Dan just growled at him and continued to wrap up his wound. Carlos was whimpering in pain due to the fact he almost didnt make it out with his leg. Page sat near the entrance of the alley they were hiding in while they rest near the back. She glanced out to the road just knowing the pack would soon find them. She heard running on the road and froze along with dan and carlos. She stood up slowly and pressed her back against the wall, she peeked around the corner. Oof! Page was suddenly struck to the ground. Page! Your okay! Wheres my brother? Is he okay?! Kin, calm down, hes near the back with dan and hes fine. The tan wolf shot her glance down towards the back. Carlos! He didnt have time to look up, he was knocked over in a huge hug. Kin, your crushing me! He said. Kincy Lou let go of him. Sorry carlos, I thought they got you. She said.

Kincy was a tan wolf with a white underbelly and legs, her face had white markings as well and her eyes were a light greenish blue mix. In her human form, she had long blonde hair and was a little shorter than carlos. Hiya dan, whats up? She asked him. Dan just grunted and curled up in a corner to sleep. Does he ever turn human? She asked. Not really, he doesnt like humans, he thinks their to cruel. Carlos answered. Crunching suddenly alerted kincy that someone had followed her. She lept out of the alley in wolf form and snarled trying to scare them off. Ahh! Not again! Noah screamed as he and scott and Aaron fell to the ground at the sudden jump.

Page alerted to who it was jumped up immediately. Kincy! Stop, their with us! She warned. Kincy stopped her growling and approached noah. He turned his head away from her. Eew.. he smells like alpha. She said sneezing. He got up and helped scott and Aaron up. They entered the alley. Page, you never told us you were with her! He told her angrily. With who?! She asked slightly confused. Ryuu! She and shade tried to kill all three of us! He yelled back. Its not my fault im related to her! She argued back. W..wait a minute. Sisters? Oh this explains so much, but why were they trying to kill you guys?! Were banished! For helping Aaron out of that mess he got into for trying to follow me! Agh! Nevermind, you guys can all rest at my house instead of this ally, I have school tomorrow and my parents are almost never home.

Page and her small group agreed. Kincy helped carlos up and out of the ally while dan lept from wall to wall to the top of the building to get to the house faster. The three boys walked ahead away from the half-breeds, while they trailed behind, carlos limping alongside kincy and page who were helping him stay standing. The house was coming into view and the group walked faster to get there. Once inside, dan slept on the ground while kincy and carlos curled up on the couch to keep warm, all three were in wolf form. Aaron and scott went into the extra bedroom that noah had and climbed onto the two beds that were in there and fell asleep. Noah walked over to page.

So, are you guys dog or human? Page looked at him. Were human with half wolf spirits but we prefer wolf form over human, due to the speed and strengh. He head up the stairs to his room and climbed onto the bed to sleep. The lights flicked off. Page had been in wolf form all this time along with the others, she walked into noahs room and lept up and the bed to his side and lay down to sleep. He felt her crawl next to him and began to pet her soft furry head and soon after falling asleep. Jeremy glanced into his window and growled, obviously pissed that she was in his home. He fell from the tree he was in and landed softly on the ground and ran off to the alphas lair.


	6. The Banshee of Destruction

**Alright, so a lot of battles and dramaticness in the last chapter, this chapter wont have so much of that. Enjoy, oh and if you would like a better view of what the wolves in the story look like, go to and find my profile and look at my gallery, same name as my fanfic account. **

Somewhere away from the neighborhood

A Grey shaded wolf was locked in a cell gnawing on a chain that was attached to his foot and the ground, he had gotten the other three completely off and all he needed to do was get the fourth one broken so he could escape. He had gotten it about three fourth of the way done when the cell door opened. Chance stopped what he was doing and glanced at the dog being let in. A Bull mastiff walked in and stood there. The dog looked down at the chain that was halfway eaten through. He smirked. You really think your going to get out of here this year, dont you? The dogs voice boomed. Yes, in fact I do. And I will! Chance shot back.

Watch your tongue wolf! Or ill rip it off! He turned around to walk out of the cell. Ooh.. getting snappy are we? Chance asked in a mocking british voice. The dog turned around and strode over to him. I suggest you close your jaw or get buried without it! He growled. Bruce, your threats no longer haunt me, so flip it over! Chance said back. Chance stood in a defensive stance ready for the attack. Bruce slashed at him. Time seemed to slow down, a small smirk spread on chances face and he lept into the air on top of bruce and then lept into the air again snapping the chain. He landed on the ground softly and turned to bruce. Bye! He said quickly with a large smile.

Chance shot down the hall to the door as it began to open, the maid who worked at the prison was carrying in his meal. He shot passed her and out of the prison. A tall man stood at the top of the prison with part of the chain in his hand, bruce came up to him and he let him smell the chain. Bruce sniffed it and growled running off in the direction chance had run. The man smiled and dropped the chain staring at where he had run.

Back in the neighborhood

Agh.. what the. Noah said as he woke up to a huge amount of weight on his back. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see a tan dog. Kin? What are you doing? He asked tiredly. Come on, time to get up! You have school! She said happily. Noah just closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep. Kincy rolled her eyes and leaned her head down to his face. I didnt want to do this. She said in her mind. Comon sleepy head! She said while licked his nose and mouth. He shot up from the bed. Ew! Gross! Dog drool! He screamed. Kincy sat on the floor staring up at him with her tongue hanging from her mouth. She giggled. I think the same thing noah. She said while laughing. Ugh.. im up now, might as well get ready.

He looked back at the bed where page was. She wasnt there so he figured she was downstairs. Noah finished getting ready and went downstairs and got ready to wake up scott and Aaron where they were sleeping. he got to the bottom of the stairs and heard Aaron and scott screaming and then kincy run out of their room. He smiled and rolled his eyes and went to the living room where carlos was struggling to wake dan up. Well dan was awake he just wouldnt stand up. Wheres page? He asked. Kincy told him that she went out scouting and should be back any minute now. The door was open and page slipped through with four rabbits in her mouth. She let them drop from her mouth to the floor, she arranged them in a large circle. Breakfast! She hollered. Carlos ran from dan knowing that he would trample him to get to the rabbit. Food was pretty much the only thing to get dan up.

Once dan got to his rabbit, he grabbed it and tossed it into the air and into his mouth swallowing it whole. Noah gagged. H..how can you *gag* eat that?! Carlos glanced up at him after eating a piece of thigh. If you were half wolf, you would understand. You would get tired of human food after two weeks. Scott and Aaron stepped out of their rooms after wiping all the slime off their faces. Scott looked over to kincy with a nasty look on his face. Gross... why on earth does your saliva taste like candy cane? Kincy looked at him with a smirk. You think I like the taste of my spit? Gross! No, I at least keep my mouth clean. She continued to eat her meal. Aaron shivered at the thought. They all finished eating and licked their fur clean. Well lets get you guys to the bus stop. Carlos said. Your coming with us? Dont you think you should at least turn human? Scott asked. No, we'll just go like this so no one messes with you.

The group left the house towards the bus stop but weren't aware that they were being watched. Jeremy traversed over the rooftops silently avoiding detection. Kincy jumped onto carlos and screamed. Your it! Carlos stood up from the snow and shook himself off chasing after her. Dan traveled behind the group tiredly. And page walked in front of the boys leading the way. Aaron turned to scott and noah. Are you sure we can trust them? Weve been attacked by two already. And they were having a great time! Scott looked at him. Yeah, they are fine, they arent like them. Hey look, theres abbie and the others. Do you see ryuu and shade? Page stopped and scanned the area. No, otherwise carlos and kincy wouldnt be over there messing with your friends. They all looked over to carlos and kincy to see them passing sammys beanie and being chased by everyone to get it back.

Page laughed and ran over to them to join in the game. Sammy gave up and plopped over on her butt in the snow. Kincy, who had the hat walked up to her and let it drop from her mouth to her lap. She sat there panting. Sammy went to grab it but kincy grabbed it again and ran away from her. Oh come on! No fair your faster! She yelled hopping up to chase after them again. Fae joined in and the five chased each other around in a game of "Come get it". Noah walked up to kincy. Comon kincy, give it back. Kincy huffed at him and gave it to sammy who was breathing heavily. Abbie spoke out. Are all these dogs yours? She asked. Yeah, I guess. Carlos and kincy lay on the ground near the brick wall on the other side of the bus stop.

YIPE! Noah shot his glance over to the sound to see carlos on his back and jeremy on top him trying to get to his throat, kincy was attacking the tiny nub of a tail he had. Dan charged at him and head butted his side causing him to roll off carlos. Page joined in the fight and helped them out. The four wolves had him cornered against the wall. Dan clamped down on his neck while kincy and carlos grabbed his legs. Everyone froze when a loud ear piercing howl was heard. All the wolves whimpered and scratched at their ears in pain. Page, kincy, carlos and dan ran to the other side to escape the sound. The three boys looked up along with jeremy. There at the top was a grey wolf with a chain on his leg.

**Nevermind... I cant help but add some battle to the story, but its less dramatic. And y u no review? I have absolutly no reviews for all four of my fanfics! Whats up with that? I would like to at least have one review for each story:(**


	7. Facing the Fury

**Chapter 7 is now available. Lol just kidding, but here it is, this one may have a bit of bloodshed near the middle or the end, im not sure yet. Enjoy:)**

Jeremy began to growl angrily, he wasnt exactly happy to see his younger sibling in his neighborhood. The three boys were hiding behind a nearby rock, for they had missed the bus while everyone got on to avoid the fight. Chance hopped up from the house he was standing on and landing a couple feet behind jeremy. Jeremy spun around with wide eyes in disbelief. Well if it isnt my eldest brother. Chance said in an angry mocking tone. Jeremy winced down in fear, his ears down and his nub of a tail low. Your supposed to be l..locked away. He stuttered. Chance lowered his head in a pissed off way and let out a low growl. I was, until I got sick of that shitty forsaken place. Jeremy quivered in fear. Then w..why did you come here? Chance laughed maniacally. I figured id come visit my long lost brother that I havnt seen in 16 years! He screamed. Jeremy tried to forced an angry growl out but failed seeing as he was to scared.

Chance laughed at this. Seeing his older brother shake in fear at the sight of him. You dont belong here.. now leave and go back to where you came from! Jeremy hollered at him. Chance growled in anger and charged at him. Jeremy let out a yipe of surprise and was knocked to the ground onto his side. Chance lowered his face to jeremies throat and clamped down, shaking his head violently ripping at the flesh in his mouth. AGH! Jeremy let out a long howl as he was being ripped apart. Chance! Stop it! Stop it! Jeremy clawed at his face scratching at his eye. Chance was kicked off against the tree. Chance hit his back on the tree and fell to the ground. He hopped back up and shot back over to jeremy, biting his ear and ripping it off. Jeremy shook his body violently falling to the ground in pain unable to move away from his brother.

Noah started to panic and didnt know what to do, he didnt want to see any bloodshed or death. He looked around for something to stop the fight. Noah glanced up and saw a long thick branch on the tree. He jumped up grabbing it and swinging with all his weight to make it snap. Once it broke from the tree he ran over to the two dogs and raised the stick to wham it upon chances head. Chance felt the vibrations in the ground from his steps and spun around in the air chomping down on the stick snapping it in two. Stay out of this Human! He growled at him. Noah picked up both pieces of the stick and held them in defense. Chance chuckled. You really want to stand your ground against the Banshee of Destruction?! Your on! He started sprinting towards him. Noah held bot stick out in a stabbing motion and closed his eyes for impact.

Meanwhile at school

Abbie walked through the hall to her math class. Mr. Bianca greeted her and other students as they walked in the class room. She looked around to find ryuu not there. _Hmm.. I wonder where ryuu is. She wasnt at the bus stop this morning. _She thought. Abbie took her seat next to zoey and fae near the front. Fae tapped her shoulder, she turned and looked at her. What? She asked. Fae looked around to make sure no one was listening and whispered. I think ryuu isnt here. With a stupid grin on her face. Abbie rolled her eyes and looked to the front of the classroom to begin work. The teacher started ranting on about multiplying and dividing decimals while most of the class fell asleep.

Back at the Bus stop

Noah fell hard on his back as chance knocked him over. The sticks peirced into chances shoulders but they didnt stop him. Chance grabbed hold of the neck of his shirt and began to drag him away quickly. Noah was gasping for breath as he was being choked by his own shirt. He yanked the sticks out of the dogs shoulder and began to hit his face with them over and over. Chance started to growl but didnt let go. Dan couldnt stand the squealing sound coming from chance and became enraged. His fury overtook him and he charged at him, slamming into his side causing him to look grip of noahs shirt. Noah quickly stood up quickly and took In deep breaths of air.

He glanced over to the two dogs who were fighting to the death, they were practically tearing each other apart. Dans eyes were glowing a bright yellow. Whats going on? Why is he like that?! Scott screamed. Carlos spoke quickly. Dan is going through a rage, he cannot control himself nor tell friend from foe, he will cause bloodshed to whatever comes in contact with his jaws, its best we avoid getting in the way. Aaron glanced at carlos with a frightened look on his face. How long will this last? Will he return to normal? He asked in a hurried rush. Kincy lept up on his chest and knocked him down, he lay there on his back with her standing on him. Calm down! It only lasts for as long as he sees someone, so we need to stay hidden and silent, he will return in reality a couple minutes after he looses sight of his victim.

So the group climbed into the tree to wait until the battle ended and dan regained his normal self. About an hour or so later, chance got tired of the fight and howled louder to cause the squealing sound to be louder, causing dan to crouch low slapping at his ears with his bloodied up paws. Chance took this as a moment of escape, and lept up and over the brick wall and buildings. Half an hour passed by and they were still up in the tree. Page had fallen asleep with her head on noahs lap and kincy and her brother had cuddled together and fallen asleep as well. Scott was in a branch above Aaron snoring and drooling. Aaron felt a drop land on his shoulder and looked up disgusted, he switched to the other side of the tree to another branch. Noah laughed and watched as Aaron drifted off to sleep, before drifting off himself.


	8. Healing What is Known

**Chapter 8, my oh my. About 2 weeks ago I had 13 views on this, it hasnt changed since then, 4 of my chapters plus adding this one has no views! I guess u guys lost interest. Oh well, ill keep writing anyways.**

Aaron awoke an hour later and stared down at jeremy who hadnt moved from his spot on the ground nor made a noise. He was still breathing but refused to move due to the fact that dan may kill him. Jeremy lay there thinking of how long the rage was supposed to last, he carefully glanced behind him to see if dan was still there, he was but had fallen asleep. Jeremy slowly stood up and began to limp away, stumbling a couple of times. He whimpered in pain as his throat and legs had been shredded, he felt to weak to continue and fell to the ground, giving up his attempt to survive. Blood was being soaked into the earth and life being pulled away. Aaron couldnt stand this, he climbed out of the tree slowly and walked over to jeremy.

Jeremy looked up weakly t the approaching human, he was expecting him to end his life but instead was lifted from the ground. A few hours later the two boys woke up to dog drool again. Kincy! Stop that! Scott screamed. She laughed at the two boys wiping their faces off and lept out of the tree. Scott looked down to see all four of them there but him and noah. They climbed down and looked around. Hey, wheres that Aaron dude? Kincy asked with a giggle. Scott spun around both ways startled. Oh no! We dont have time for this! Your half dogs, cant you sniff him out?! Page looked at him funny. Sniff him out? What the heck does that mean? Scott face palmed. You smell something of his then follow his scent to find him. Carlos cocked his head. Kincy walked over to a medium sized blood puddle and footsteps. Why dont we just follow the blood drops and footsteps. She suggested. Page shook her head and sighed. Just follow me!

Page ran the direction of the footsteps and blood. The group ran after her trying to catch up. She shot around the corner along with them. They ran down the street following page. Page ran into a yard and into the house. Scott and noah screeched to a halt while the others ran inside. Wait a minute.. scott said. This is Aarons house, whats going on here? The two boys looked at each other and walked into the house cautiously. Noah opened the door and looked around. The house was perfectly fine, nothing was knocked over or destroyed. Maybe Aarons fine. Scott said. Noah looked at him unsure. But what about the blood? Hmm.. maybe he fell out of the tree and cut himself. Scott guessed. Foot steps were heard coming down the stairs. They looked up and dropped jaw and widened eyes at what they were staring at.

Aaron was standing at the bottom of the stares, he was wearing an apron and rubber gloves. There was blood on the front of his apron and the gloves were all bloody. Hey, whats up guys? He said casually walking over to the trash can. What are you doing? Or, what did you do? Noah asked. Aaron looked at them as if they were crazy. What do you mean? The blood! If its not yours, then whos is it?! Huh? Its jeremys. He replied. What?! What did you do to him?! Scott screamed. Calm down scott! Hes fine, hes upstairs in the extra room. The three stared at each other for a couple more minutes before something loudly thunked down the stairs. The two screamed and scott lept into noahs arms screaming. They all glanced over to the bottom of the stairs to carlos and kincy in a heap at the bottom. Ouch. Carlos said. Wow! I never knew falling down the stairs could be so fun! Kincy said loudly with a giggle. She stood up along with carlos and jumped up onto the couch to relax.

Noah and scott looked at each other. Aaron burst out laughing. You guys look like scoobydoo and shaggy! Scott looked at noah with a sick look on his face and noah put him down. Okay, lets go check on jeremy or what ever that creepy dudes name is. Scott said. The three head up the stairs to the room he was being kept in. noah opened the door and looked over to the mattress jeremy was sleeping on. Jeremy was asleep on his side with bandages all over his neck and legs. Blood was seeping through some of the bandages and his ear was wrapped up. A chain was attached to the wall and his neck to keep him from attacking when he awoke. Page was at the window staring out for other wolves. Kincy and carlos had gone to the backyard to chase each other.

Jeremy barely seemed to be breathing, noah walked over to the bed. He knelt down and began to stroke his hand on the dogs head. Jeremys eyes shot open and he sprung up snapping at him. Noah jumped back with a startled cry as jeremy tried over and over to get to him, noah had landed on his back hitting his head on the back wall. Page spun her head over to where jeremy was laying down to see him struggling to get loose. She shot over to him and stood blocking his view to noah. She growled a loud short growl warning him to back down. Dan who heard it from downstairs shot up the stairs. He snarled loudly at him along with page. Jeremy whimpered and lowered himself ashamed. He backed away from them onto the mattress. He lay down and stayed silent facing the wall, for they were three times his size.

Page looked at him triumphing at his fright. She went out the room and down the stairs. Dan followed soon after, growling angrily on the way out. Noah sat up rubbing the back of his head. He stood up after glaring at jeremy who was curled up facing away from him. He walked to the door and down the stairs and to the fridge. He looked around and found a raw bass. Jeremy lay there uncomfortable with the chain around his neck and the bandages which were foreign to him. Jeremy was licking at his paw which had blood on it and decided to clean it up. He jumped up with a frightened yipe as something hit the floor next to his head. He looked over to what was next to him. A fish. He glanced to the door and saw noah with his hands in his pockets.


	9. Feral Abuse

**Wolf number nine is howling at the moon! er... chapter 9 is up. Lol, enjoy:)**

Jeremy stared at noah and then the fish and back to noah. Well? Are you going to eat or what? Noah asked. Jeremy glanced at him angrily. I do not need to eat! Especially food from a human! He snapped back to him. Noah shrugged and walked in the room sitting in a corner reading a book on how to communicate with dogs. Jeremy tilted his head. You know im not a dog, why do you even bother reading that? Noah looked at the title. I just figured I would study up on body language, you never know it may come in useful. Jeremy just growled and lay back down in his spot, leaving the fish where it lay.

Noah just rolled his eyes and continued reading the book. About an hour or so jeremy had drifted off to sleep along with noah who had fallen asleep against the wall with his fist on his cheek and the book in his other hand. Jeremy was twitching his feet in his sleep and barking quietly as if he were chasing something. Page walked by the room glancing in and seeing them asleep. She was well aware that jeremy was asleep but would spring in attack at any moment. So she had to be paying close attention to him. Kincy and carlos were in the backyard tromping around in the snow and dan was laying on the back porch just watching them. Scott and Aaron were downstairs playing x box live while munching on marshmallows.

Page walked back downstairs and froze seeing something sprint pass the window. She growled and charged to the backyard. Keep an eye out! We have a spy! At this, dan lept up to his feet and shot to the front yard. Kincy and carlos froze and watched as he lept over the fence. A loud Whump sound was heard and some small startled struggling sounds. Kincy ran over to the fence and jumped up to hang to the fence, she peeked over and giggled. Looks like a friend came to visit. She said with a mocking glance to carlos. He sprinted over to the fence and had a peek as well. Did they introduce us to this kid? He asked. Page lept over the fence along with carlos and kincy. No, they didnt. Lets bring him inside. She said.

Hey! Let go of me! Scott and Aaron paused their game and went to the door. But before they could grab the knob, the door swung open and someone fell in. He stood up and wiped himself off. Freaking dogs. He mumbled to himself. He looked up at the two boys. Hey guys, whats up? He asked. Jack? What are you doing here? Arent you supposed to be in school? Jack looked at him. I could ask you the same thing. Now where did all the dogs come from? He asked while being helped up. They belong to us. Aaron answered. Kincy stepped in the house dog form. Hes already heard us talking, you might as well tell him the truth. She said with a snicker while walking past them. Jacks eyes widened in fear. Yeah.. um... why are the dogs talking? Page seemed pissed off at what he said and lept up into his face. First off, were mot dogs, second we do not like being called dogs! Thats like calling us wimps! She ran up the stairs.

Noah came down the stairs after hearing the yelling. Jack? What are you doing here? He asked. I came to hang out, why else would I, now you guys didnt answer my question. The three boys explained to jack all about the wolves and who is one. So your saying their humans with wolf spirits. Why are they not humans? He narrowed his eyes in a joking way. Scott shoved his shoulder. They are able to take the form of humans and wolves, but they mostly prefer wolf. So do they ever use theyre human forms?

Kincy gave him a funny look. You stepped in dog poo. He lifted his foot to look at his shoe. Ahh gross! He slipped his shoe off and walked to the sink turning it on and slipping his shoe under the water. We only use our human forms when needed, but its barely needed. Noah turned to Aaron. Ive been meaning to ask you, where did you get the chain? Aaron seemed confused. The one were using for jeremy? Yeah, the one were using for jeremy, what other one would I be talking about. Oh yeah, remember the guard dog that almost ripped your leg off? Noah nodded still remembering the dog. How can I forget. He said sarcastically. Well, at night we used to put him in that room with the door open, that way if he heard someone open the door or the alarm go off he would start barking, we used it to keep him from running around the house searching for them.

So is it able to break off the wall? Scott asked. Aaron looked up stairs seeing the door open. He lowered his voice to a whisper so jeremy wouldnt hear. Well, if he were to pull hard enough or add a certain amount of pressure to it, it could snap or break the wall. Jack had a confused look on his face while he was putting his shoe on. Who is this jeremy guy were talking about? You want to meet him? Scott asked. Jack nodded his head and said. Sure, he sounds like a cool guy. Noah burst out laughing. Whats so funny? Jack asked. Noah calmed down. You think hes a cool guy huh, well hes in the first room to the right upstairs, dont get to close to him or he might rip off your face! Noah joked. R..rip my face off?! Jack shuddered. Why would he do that? Noah looked at him and laughed. Youll see. Jack walked up the stairs slowly and looked back to see the three boys walk over to the couch and turn the TV on. He turned and continued to walk up the stairs. He turned to the room and looked in.

Jeremy was sitting there chewing on the chain, not that his teeth would do any good. Page was in her human for sitting in the corner with her head in her arms as if she were asleep. He stepped in and went over to jeremy. Jeremy didnt here him approaching and continued to gnaw on the chain. Dont go to close. Jack jumped with a startled cry along with jeremy who spun around with a growl. Hey when did you get here and who is this strange human that smells of peanut butter?! Jeremy hollered at page. Page just lifted her head at jeremy and with a sneer said. Shut up! This is jack, you have no need to get to know him for you are not going to be here for very long! She looked at jack. What do you want? She demanded. Im just checking out this room. Well I suggest you leave this room before jeremy decides to eat you. Jeremy hacked at that. Gross.. I may hate humans but not enough to eat them!

Jack laughed. You hate humans? But arent you one your self? Jeremy was about to speak but shut his mouth unable to answer. Jack rolled his hand waiting for an answer. Yes, I am and was completely human. Now leave me alone. Jeremy lay back down facing away from them. You were once completely human? What does that mean? Jack asked. It means I wasnt part wolf, scientists put wolf DNA in my system which allowed me to absorb the nearest wolves spirit to mix with mine, so lets just say you know all you need to know about me. Jack started to feel terrible for asking and stepped out of the room and down the stairs. Hey, guys can I talk to you? The boys nodded their heads and paused their movie and looked at him. He told them about what jeremy had told him and they began to feel bad as well. Well, what are we supposed to do with him? Should we try to help him return to normal? Noah agreed to that idea and decided to help him out.

Everyone walked upstairs and to the room jeremy was being held in. They all walked in. page had left the room to go outside. Jeremy looked up and winced down in fear seeing that he was out numbered. Jack looked at him as if he were weird. What are you doing? He asked. Jeremy lowered himself even more. Y..your going to beat me, arent you? Scott looked confused. Beat you? Why on earth would we do that? Jeremy looked at them relieved that they werent going to beat him and stood up relieved that they werent going to abuse him. Id rather not talk about it, its kind of personal. He replied sadly. Noah knew what was going on, he dragged his friends outside to have a private conversation.

Guys, jeremy was abused. They all gave him retarded looks. What makes you think that? Aaron asked. Dont you see, he thought we were going to beat him to death. They all O'd and thought about it. They all stepped back into the room. Actually jeremy, were going to try to help you gain your original form back. Jeremy perked up at hearing that. Really? You would help me with that? Yeah, why not, everyone needs help with something. Jeremy started wagging his nub happily. Scott dragged them back outside. Come on guys, once we set him loose hes gonna attack or even run off. Oh come on scott, didnt you see how happy he was when we said we would help him? Why would he run away from that opportunity? They all shrugged and walked back in. Aaron pulled the key for the chain out of his pocket and unlocked his neck. Jeremy lept up and knocked him to the ground.

**Gasp! Surprise attack! Find out what jeremy does in the next chapter! :)**


	10. Doing whats right

**Chapter 10 will hopefully not have so much action, anyways will jeremy join the group or will he reject the offer and rip Aaron to shreds? Find out now. :)**

Ack! Eew! No more! Aaron said in the middle of a lick attack. Jeremy was on top of him licking his face. Jack and scott helped pull the happy dog off and hold him down until Aaron got up. Aaron was wiping his face off due to all the drool that was left on his face. He stood up and braced himself for impact again. The two let go and jeremy just sat there. So where do we need to go? Scott asked. We need to find the nearest science lab and see if they know anything about transferring souls. If they dont, then we'll just keep traveling until we find one. Jeremy answered feeling great about what had just happened.

Meanwhile at the school

The lunchroom was packed with students, abbie and her group went to their original table and began to eat their lunch along with chatting. Fae, Toni and Sammy were throwing food at each other, Zoey and abbie were trying to get them to stop. The group calmed down and tossed their trash in the garbage and walked outside. They all went over to the benches out by the field and sat down silently. No one spoke for about five minutes until fae decided to break the silence. Hey abbie! She whispered. Abbie looked at her. Fae gave her a motion to get closer. Abbie scooted closer. Fae tilted her body and let out a long loud fart. Everyone stood up and moved to the other bench while she laughed the heck out of herself. About three hours later the bell to go home went off and everyone shot up from their seats and rushed to the door.

Abbie and her friends took their seats on the bus and began to chat about random things, like why toilet paper was made. Hey sammy! Guess what! Fae called to sam. Sammy looked over to her. What? She asked. I think that kid Aaron likes you! She said raising an eyebrow. What.. no he doesnt, what makes you think that? Well, lets see, ive caugt him staring at you with his head on his arms and found a note with his and jacks conversation. Sammy made a confused grunt. Do you have the note? Let me see it! Fae took the note out of her pocket and handed it to her. Sam read the note and was shocked.

_J: Hey _

_A: What do you want? _

_J: Question, do you have a crush, and if you do, who is it?_

_A: Cant i answer that later? im trying to work_

_J: Nope, cause you wont answer later, do it now._

_A: Come on, does it really matter? _

_J: Yes, now tell me!_

_A: Why do you want to know?_

_J: Because ive already told you mine about half a year ago, and you were supposed to tell me yours._

_A: Well, i forgot_

_J: Dude, your stalling, just tell me and get it over with!_

_A: Okay fine . . ._

_J: You didnt answer_

_A: its sammy, now leave me alone_

_J: Ooooooo . . . . im gunna tell her . . ._

_A: I hate you_

_J: I know_

_A: Dont you have someone else to bother?_

_ The bus started and turned around the corner away from the school. Fae smirked and gave her a retarded look. Looks like sammy has a crush. she said mockingly. Sam rolled her eyes and shoved the note in faes mouth. Bleh! Paper tastes terrible you know! Fae said ripping the note out of her mouth and tossing it behind her.

Toni switched from her seat to the one sammy was in. Hey sammy, Fae, guess what. she said. Fae and sam looked at her and asked what. You remember that gross shrimp sandwich that has been stuck to the ceiling in the cafeteria for four months? The two shook their heads. Toni lifted a zip lock bag that had the sandwich in it. Watch this! she said as she took it out of the bag. They both watched knowing this was going to be funny. Toni tossed it to the back seat where some random kids were flicking sharpie ink at eachother. They watched as the kids looked down at it and froze for a minute before stumbling out of the seat screaming. Abbie and the group laughed seeing that they all ran from it.

Okay, i knew it was disgusting and all, but not that disgusting! zoey commented. That made everyone laught harder. sammy calmed down. You know, Aaron and his friends missed the bus because of those dogs, and they werent even at school, do you think their okay? Fae gave her big eyes and kissy lips. So you do like him! Aww... aint that adorable! Sammy made a puking jesture and shoved fae away. Look, their friends and only friends! Fae grinned a dorky grin. Sure.. sure you are.

Back at the house

So shouldnt we tell everybody where were going? I mean, they may send out police or something to find us. scott asked. carlos glanced at him. You know, for humans, you guys dont think very much, why dont you just leave a note? he said. scott went to speak but shut his mouth. Good point. jack replied smiling to scott. Kincy giggled and hopped off the couch. So how far away is the nearest lab? jeremy asked. Aaron thought about that for a minute. You know, we really have no idea. he said. Jeremy huffed. Dont you guys have a map or something? he asked. page strutted inside the house. I know where the nearest lab is, but they wont help us. she said. jeremy turned to her. What? Why wouldnt they?

They would try to find out what caused us to be like this, or if they dont beleive us, theyll kill us for going into the lab and seeing their experiments. But there is the lab where they did this to us, but its two states away. jeremy growled to himself. Thatll take forever to get to! Jack lept from the top of the stairs to the bottom. Not if we go by vehicle! he said. Dude, were all like fourteen years old, who thinks theyll just let us drive around?! Aaron told him. jack almost burst out laughing. Dude, remember that fake drivers license i made? By replacing the original photo with mine! I know how to drive and i look like im about nineteen! Noah lit up at this. Thats a great idea! We can use that large motorhome my dad bought!

Carlos tilted his head. Will the motorhome fit us all? noah glanced over at him. Its huge! It can fit nearly my entire math class! he replied happily. So how are we going to get it? page asked. Well, my parents are at vacation and shouldnt be back for a couple of weeks. The keys are usually on the desk next to their bed. Kincy jumped up from her sitting position and grabbed his jacket sleeve. To the lab! she screamed. She and carlos fell to the ground and burst into laughter. Calm down kin, we still need to pack some stuff and food. Carlos shot up. Yeah, come on kincy, this is serious. With that they both stared at eachother for a couple of seconds before bursting into laughter again. The four boys rolled their eyes and went to their seperate homes to pack.

At The Bus Stop

Abbie and toni were walking to tonis house to hang out after getting off the bus. So what should we do, ride bikes? Play Left 4 Dead 2? abbie asked. I dunno, maybe we should do something else for once. toni said. Like what? abbie asked. How about we check up on noah and his friends. Cause they werent anywhere to be found. Abbie nodded and they both agreed to go visit them. Down the street noah, scott and jack were heading home to pack their stuff. Aaron had already gotten everything he needed for the and Carlos were on the ground in front of the couch resting and dan had gone with page to hunt food for the trip. Aaron sat on the couch and flicked on the tv. he switched through a couple of chanels before figuring he'd do something else.

Aaron walked upstairs to search for stuff he might have missed. further down the street ryuu was walking along with shade. Shades leg was hard to patch up, for the arrow had peirced right through the bone. Ryuu wasnt really paying attention to her surroundings, she just walked anywhere she looked. Hey, theres that ryuu chick. toni said. Shade looked up from the ground and began to growl lowly. Ryuu looked up as well. _La abidia, perdon yo no era en la escuela. _Abbie smiled. The four walked pass eachother and continued there ways. Shade glanced back at them before turning around to catch up with ryuu.

The two girls aproached the house and heard talking. Kincy! Will you stop licking my face! Its nasty! Aaron screamed. Sorry, im just being myself. kincy said with a giggle. The two opened the door and walked in. Aaron, who was startled by the door suddenely opening lept onto the couch knocking it iver. Carlos jumped up from the ground and scurried away from the couch afraid of getting squished. The two dogs went around the side and glanced at Aaron who was rubbing his head. Toni also went around to him. Oh im sorry Aaron, did little ol me scare ya? she said mockingly. Aaron frowned. No, you didnt, i ment to do that! he replied. Of course you did. she said back. Abbie helped lift the couch. So who were you talking to just before we walked in? Aarons heart skipped a couple beats. _Oh god.. what do i tell her? _He thought to himself.

**Wow.. i just noticed how wierd this story ended up, it was supposed to be about ryuu, then suddenly switched to being about abbie then just popped on over to the Boys and Wolves... O_o . . . awkward, anyways i hoped you enjoyed this chapter.. although this one was pretty bad.. i ran out of ideas so i just made it up as i went along.**


End file.
